


魔方冠军

by moleculesrar



Category: Line Walker 2, 使徒行者2, 使徒行者2:谍影行动
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleculesrar/pseuds/moleculesrar
Summary: 苏塔马钱小镇来了一位魔方冠军，点名要找一位单身爸爸比赛。魔方冠军似乎有什么重要任务，因为第二天就是番茄节。
Relationships: 程井, 程滔/井进贤, 辉古
Kudos: 3





	魔方冠军

「一」

入夏以来，哥伦比亚的首都波哥大降水越来越频繁，天空中的阴云像拉丁女人挂在颈上的灰色贝母。早上，初中生们藏在折叠伞与长柄伞之下走进校园。雨后雾更浓了，风从波哥大的山间给东北部的苏塔马钱小镇上吹来了一位魔方高手。

雨在下学时暂缓，初中生们照例笑着跑着踩着水坑去找魔方高手玩。最初，家长们担心亚裔外来客出现有着不良目的，不过在他们听说了坊间流传着的魔方高手——准确说是魔方冠军的履历后，都纷纷放下心来。亚裔小子曾有着响彻香港地区的头衔，据说，他在这几年的魔方爱好者界横空出世，参加过不止一次的WCA魔方竞赛，连胜几届魔方冠军。还有人说，他曾经是个魔方神童，但这没有被记载，因为他有着东方人的神秘气息和处世哲学，他的谦逊是一种高傲，小时候不屑参加这类比赛。而且他不说西语，只讲英语，所以他时常沉默着向人群中张望，在寻找着可以与他畅谈的异国友人。孩子们喜欢找他玩，跟他学怎么拼魔方。家长们找他，更像去赌场玩上一把，因为总有人想赢走他给出的胜利魔方奖金，但没人能真的赢走这笔钱。

魔方冠军把摊子开在苏塔马钱小镇最热闹的那个集市，走到最尽头，穿过一家被苍蝇吞噬的水果摊，就是他的魔方竞赛摊位。三万七千比索或者10美金玩一把，比速度，赔百倍。单手再翻十倍，蒙眼翻百倍，孩子们不用拿钱。家长们最爱的是最后一条规矩，因为他们的孩子有了消磨时间的好地方。更重要的是他有一罐棒棒糖，是给小孩子们准备的。

摊位开了一个月后，依旧没人能从魔方冠军手里拿走一分钱。有几个调皮捣蛋鬼想复制在学校欺负戴眼镜的教书先生的计划，给魔方冠军身后贴上个不怀好意却无伤大雅的西语坏话纸条，结果纷纷被轻松擒拿。平日里对这些小鬼没辙的父母们知道了，对魔方冠军更加赞誉，赞赏里还带着佩服，因此每次路过魔方冠军的摊位接孩子回家，总带着恋恋不舍的深情目光，仿佛在看教育大师。直到一个星期四的午后，初中生里一个扎着马尾辫的女孩单手背着书包，她的肤色要比其他人淡上很多，眼窝也比身旁的女孩浅。

她用流利的英语说：“这没什么，照我看，我爸爸更快一点。”

明明是一年中最热的季节，人群里不少人却吸了口冷气。他们很快释然了，因为魔方冠军有着无与伦比的冠军风度，他用其他人听不懂的语言说了什么，但他的语气很平静，他们猜测他并没有因为少女的冒犯而恼火。

魔方冠军用另一种语言问的是：“你爸爸蒙眼也更快吗？”

女孩也用那种语言回答：“他还用魔方拼字，你能吗？”

冠军微笑起来，说：“眼见为实。”

女孩好像被怀疑是不是吹牛一样，有点生气了，她把书包带子抓紧：“我叫他明天来。”

女孩的父亲在一家波哥大本地的华人连锁餐厅做安保，目前处理过的最大麻烦是将醉鬼丢出饭店，最多时一天五次。总体来说，收入不算很高，但算是个稳定又闲适的工作。虽然老板是个泼留希金式的老侨民，时常把双倍年终奖金换成追缅民族文化的小红包，可爸爸愿意息事宁人。女孩走出市集冷静了不少，不再生气了，而是想到一个爸爸赢了比赛后非常现实的好处，他可以把现在吃的便宜的安眠药换成贵一点但却减少副作用的安眠药，而她也可以完成自己的计划。

第二天下午，学生们和不上班的家长们都聚集在魔方冠军的摊位前，看看魔方冠军如何打败吹牛的业余爱好者。女孩坐在人群中间，很快她坐不住了，站起来向集市的入口处张望。因为比约定时间过了五分钟，爸爸还没露面。往常魔方冠军的眼里只有魔方，这会儿也把魔方丢在桌子一旁，双手撑着桌面，和女孩望着同个方向，像个警察要抓犯人似的。

直到比约定时间过了两小时，人们逐渐没了耐心，顺手买了晚餐要吃的菜便回去了。他们的道理很好理解：不出乎意料，业余爱好者根本不敢挑战魔方冠军，胜负已分，不需要再浪费时间等不会出现的人。只剩下几个十分关注小镇上一切新闻的人抱怨起女孩说谎来。女孩含着泪，不敢再盯着集市入口，又忍不住一瞥，突然愁眉满布的脸上露出笑容来，大喊着“爸爸”跑了出去。

陌生人戴着墨镜，估计因为怕输得丢人，所以也不走近，不愿意被人看见他的脸。于是陌生人站在老远的地方，搂着女儿，向魔方冠军挥了挥手，喊道：“我认输。再见。”

之后，陌生人拽着女儿，仿佛现身只为了接女儿回家，头也不回的走了，而且左拐右拐几下消失不见。

魔方冠军甚至来不及追上去。于是冠军双手叉腰，狠狠的踢了面前放魔方的桌子。魔方掉在地上，有一片蓝色的塑料方块摔坏了，掉在泥坑里。

大家都没明白，冠军赢了比赛，为什么也要生气。

「二」

像世界上绝大多数反对恐怖主义的人一样，热爱和平的小镇人民有着在土地中寻找精神力量的优良传统。种植业在气候适宜、雨水充足的环境里得到极大程度的发展，这一点特别体现在番茄的产量上。另外这里靠近古巴，魔方冠军喜欢小镇人受到邻国影响后的作风——他们不喝意式特浓，而喝古巴咖啡。冠军自己也喜欢喝，街边的咖啡大师把半杯白糖搅打成泥，再把用沾着棕红色粘渍的摩卡壶煮出的特浓咖啡浇进糖里，糖浆被冲成甜味的泡沫，咖啡带着甜甜的糊味。

每天早上，魔方冠军坐在路边摊，一边喝咖啡一边这样想：“这种咖啡和喝液体糖没什么区别，糖能让人心情愉快。” 然而自从与女孩父亲短暂碰面后，魔方冠军在第二天早上喝咖啡时的思路拓展了：“我确实心情不错，肯定得到了有效的精神放松，因为足够的放松能帮我推理，更何况我知道了他就在哥伦比亚。像今年清明节，我去老师坟前扫墓时突然顿悟的。如果一个人总在处理高危任务，他最亲近的人一定会离他而去，因为越是在意，越想躲避失去对方后的痛苦。比如对老师去世的痛苦我一直以为只有我有，我忘记了他也有。想到这里，我就不像当初发现他不辞而别时那样生气了。而到了苏塔马钱小镇之后，我觉得我更理解他了，因为云彩太低了，总是压在我的胸口，影响我的呼吸。我想他当初的决定，并不代表他抛弃我，倒是恰恰相反。可惜这些事我花了七年时间才明白。如果能够早一点弄清楚，说不定我现在坐在香港喝奶茶，而不是坐在苏塔马钱喝咖啡。” 这时刚好一个从他身边走过去的本地警察充分证明了他的想法，冠军接着想：“比如这里的缉毒警察，上午从我身边走过去，下午说不定就因为执行一个任务变成了一具尸体。更糟糕的是，有的人非但没有成为尸体，反而不得不背负这么多条命在身上。这种美好的隐忍让他在七年里成为我魂牵梦绕的人，和前三十年的朦胧的追忆不同。这一点让他变得十分迷人，不过恐怕那个刚刚走过去的警察和我的同事都不能明白，因为他们总是为了更多人的安全而战的。我除了为更多人的安全提起武器，还愿意保护让我迷恋的对象——在西班牙时我对他的感情清晰了，但他不辞而别，我被他伤了心，所以感情似乎别别扭扭的淡了下来。直到七年后我在老师的墓前想通这件事——我对他的感情再一次清晰了，我依旧愿意为他牺牲到我难以想象的程度，不次于西班牙那回。”

当地人喜欢把新鲜番茄放进铝盆里，双手擒住番茄，像捏碎一只只活兔子的头骨一样，把鲜红的汁液榨好，把果肉掐成果泥。再搭配大蒜、洋葱及各种香料，做成食用的调味酱。铝盆里，果肉块飘在血色果汤中，有时再切上几块猩红的生吞拿，色泽上活像小孩子的心脏，一起囫囵下肚。冠军想起七年前，一个恐怖组织被香港警察端了老巢，然而有一名代号清道夫的漏网之鱼，带着硬盘未销毁的部分资料，扬言要清理干净组织内部的叛徒，重建组织，而后每过一年快递包邮到警局门前，奉上一位叛徒的心脏，附上压了塑料膜的死亡人员资料。

七年后，他的线人终于拿到重要资料，取得了IFF领头人骆先生的许可，追查到了清道夫以及清道夫的最后一个目标。离开街边摊的露天厨房，再向南走过三条街区可以看见更多西红柿被摔碎的景象，因为小镇在今天举行番茄狂欢节。马路边堆满了卡车拉来的红彤彤的炮弹。

冠军先回到住所，换了身香港暴力血腥之父镜头里味道十足的白色西装，戴上蓝牙耳机，然后把两把手枪别在腰上。他用手机打了一个国际电话，然后打了两个本地电话。做完这些事，他到酒店前台，跟酒店老板说他要去参加番茄节，老板托着肚子，正在咀嚼一份最新的左翼青年报，他用谢顶的脑袋超南边摆了摆，当作给魔方冠军指路。冠军离开后，幻想着藏在报纸后面的老板向对讲机汇报自己的去向，然后就把青年报团起来，丢进垃圾桶，回来坐在皮椅里吃香蕉。

不仅对讲机另一边的人收到了想要的情报，陌生人也收到了火灾新闻提示：距离番茄节三个街区外的胡安酒店突然爆炸失火，吸引了小镇三分之二的警力过去。警力不足，今年的番茄节注定是比往年更疯狂的。早上时，陌生人给女儿发了短信提醒她放学绕开那条堆满番茄的大街上去，到了放学时间，陌生人还没有收到女儿的回复。现在满城响着警车与消防车铃，陌生人决定快去快回，把女儿接回家。

他们在堆满番茄的大街上发生了分歧。她觉得她平时的生活太低调了，想去热闹热闹。但他认为凑热闹这件事本身就十分危险，她不明白过节能有什么危险因素。她想或许他会对她立个规矩，但她发现爸爸被人群簇拥着，定定的望着她，她的胳膊上，脸上，头上，鞋子上，白裙子上都是西红柿汁。

生在和平年代的人不明白炮弹的意义，不懂得炮弹的结构，但他们愿意相信手中的番茄将作为新兴炮弹的便宜科技材料，每个人都是冲锋陷阵的军事奇才。于是胳膊变成炮筒，手指成了阀门，番茄就做大炮。陌生人却站在飞舞的炮弹和西红柿汁里，做起一场绮梦。

在菲律宾的热带雨林的一条河道上，孩子们把几只棕色兔子押上一艘小船。每条兔子有一只脚被拴在一条铁制五彩绳上，夜里，有河道上的成群结队的蝴蝶飞来，吮吸兔子身上花朵里的花蜜。孩子们喜欢用荧光棒指着兔子施法，兔子便蹲在船板上。

船飘了两天一夜，来到热带雨林云雾缭绕的深山里。孩子们用五彩绳牵着兔子，兔子们上了岸，被孩子们用荧光棒赶进岸边的兔笼。兔笼安置在芭蕉树下。接着，送兔子来的那群孩子去铁桶里翻起压缩饼干，年幼的安保和另外一群孩子正在山顶参加训练。第一个吃完饼干的孩子拎起脚边的荧光棒，在两只单独笼子的兔子里选一只。

“二选一！二选一！”孩子们叼着饼干，嘴里漏着饼干屑大笑。

于是他们让两只饱读诗书的兔子辩论自己不上山的理由，然后由孩子们投票，谁更有说服力，最后选出一只兔子。那个孩子押送这只兔子上山。

训练结束了，今天的任务是拍一段短视频。兔子在山顶，四处瞭望，发现这里贫瘠又偏僻，许是连救世主都遗忘了。老师、年幼的安保还有其他孩子们戴好黑色头套，摄影机action。那只兔子跪在他们前面，老师说了什么，提到了“恐惧”“妥协”“真理”，兔子大喊他是国际新闻的良心。孩子们用荧光棒施法，把兔子变成一堆西红柿泥。西红柿泥安静了，摄影机停下了。魔法的震响却还在山间回荡着。

而后，每晚兔笼里都会多几桶西红柿泥。

「三」

有时绮梦不会醒来，噩梦也不会。它们与生活一样真，一样享受道德和良心的谴责，还有对亲眷的担忧。这些令当事人活在深深的恐惧之中。倒不是为了自己而恐惧，对于我们来说，通常最令大家恐惧的事情无非是与一段关系相关的，比如一些称谓带来的——父亲、兄弟、丈夫、阿Sir，这都是陌生人有了女儿后的恐惧根源。陌生人与常人之间的分水岭在于常人拥有一箩筐的称谓，但他如今只剩下一个；他与行尸走肉的分水岭也在于他还剩下这一个。

在菲律宾的梦里，陌生人在热带雨林训练有十多年，时常送押兔子，看守猩猩，转卖奶牛。然后回到城市，绝口不提这段经历，他依旧制作西红柿泥，在放学之后聚集到老师的仓房，他们提着桶并以此为荣，他在那里遇见清道夫——

女儿捡起脚边圆滚滚的西红柿，扔向父亲，陌生人突然睁大眼睛，从梦里醒来，像见到活过来的尸体那样露出惊诧的表情。身后突然有人扑住他挤进人群里。爸爸发现女儿用西红柿砸的不是自己，而是身后这个人，番茄碎染红了白西装的魔方冠军。

“阿滔？！”  
“阿井。”  
“你怎么知道我在这——”  
“你不应该在这——” 他们一起向对方说道。

程滔紧张的回头看了一眼，双手扣住井进贤的肩膀。“这里很危险，你快走。我的线人告诉我，清道夫追杀你很多年。你是他们的最后一个目标。”

井进贤很是感激，他皱着眉头，语气十分温柔，“我没想到我们能活着再见，是我连累你。”

程滔说，“那倒不是，我把我的行踪故意透露给了他，所以他才来找我。”

除了感激，井进贤还有一部分愧疚，但脑子里占据最大思绪的却是他们的重逢，他不切实际的幻想过，昨天还尽可能的躲开，怕自己失控，却没想到离程滔这么近的这一天真的会来。即便同他想象的不同，也没有关系，这比他幻想的好过太多！他为此心跳加速，眼圈发热，一把搂住兄弟，怀念皮肤相触的感受。但他又不愿意重逢，因为这从西班牙决斗之后，选择离开程滔，过颠沛流离的流浪生活开始，重逢意味着九死一生。程滔的话他听不进去，又必须要听。程滔的话将他拉回童年的回忆，他看见白西装上的红色番茄汁就想缩起身体发抖，爱同血交织，他强忍着，偏偏又离不开回忆七年前西班牙的斗牛节，于是咬着牙说：“不，你还是需要人搭把手。” 

程滔看了他一眼，说：“情况和上次不一样，你女儿没人保护。听着，本地警察不会来了，他炸了个酒店，警察在忙那边的事。”

井进贤感到自己在生气，因为程滔说的没错。他拉着晴晴的手，蹲下来，把她搂紧。小女孩的白裙子上已经被染红了，井进贤又一次被恐惧淹没，因为他想到了很多糟糕的结局。他一刻都不能没有她，哪怕放弃一切，放弃生命，也不能让她伤了分毫。而他现在抱着她，就像曾经抱着她母亲的尸体，未来又将抱着她的尸体一样。

突然，他仿佛想到了一个妙点子。他听见耳边响起“二选一！二选一！”的吵闹的孩子笑声，像在梦语。他说：“二选一。把你的枪给我，我去。”

见程滔没有回应，井进贤接着说，“你不该拿命冒这个险，我当初离开，就是不想你再管我的事。我在被西班牙的警察送进医院以后，我的伤已经快好了。然后我收到一条视频。清道夫戴着面具，割开了一个背叛者的喉咙。那个人——他，他穿着白衬衫，上面全是血。从这一刻起，我就坚信，这是我跟他们的事。”

“我只想让这件事有个真正的了断。”程滔说。“三十年之后又七年，总是你在保护我。我必须让这件事有个了断了。“

“真正的了断是我把我的命交给他。”

程滔笑了，“我想真正的了断，是指我们可以重新开始。我读过一篇新闻报道，是我当初研究你时的一份资料。他们逼着自由记者、情侣、教授、兄弟、父子、母女辩论，二选一，选出一个人上山被枪毙。阿井，我来是想告诉你，如果你别无选择只能如此，那这就不是你的错。如果这不能说服你，那我想同你进行一场一生的博弈，是我的魔方快过你，还是你的魔方快过我；是噩梦战胜我，还是我战胜你的噩梦。”

“阿滔，我——”

“没有辩论。这次要换我消失了。”程滔说，然后，他轻轻推了井进贤一把。当井进贤拨开迎面逆流行来的拥挤人群，程滔已经消失在人群里。

井进贤哭了，他没想到他们的重逢这样短暂，又是离别。

他抱着晴晴一路跑回出租房，一楼的房东太太被他吓了一跳，又想起今天是番茄节。他上了楼，分别跟女儿洗了澡，换了干净衣服，开始收拾行李，拿出上次制订的下一站逃亡计划，然后上网买车票船票等待明天出发。做完这一切后已经是午夜，晴晴趴在行李箱旁睡着了。他走进卫生间，因为今天程滔告白而比曾经更明确的感情带来的甜蜜和思念，夹杂着无限的愧疚和对那个人生死未卜的忧心击垮了他，他滑坐在地上，感到自己还有些低烧，像是因为恋爱又因为离别。他从来没有忘记过他。

他记得每一个人“二选一”时的话，几句虚伪的高尚后，暴露出真面目，大喊着为什么自己的命要比别人的有意义。可程滔说他的世界里将不再有辩论，这是完全不同的，仿佛拓宽了他的心。他为程滔今天的自我牺牲、七年来没有放弃追寻他而感到恍惚，像幸福的飘了起来，又听到心底里在清算他的罪恶，一条条列举出来，仿佛罪人没有资格获得幸福这种感情。可他是个人啊——即便被迫犯下的罪行，也是罪行；被迫取走的性命，也算在他头上。他一直坚信着这些，如果阿滔认为并非如此，至少让他活着同自己争下去吧。未来的几十年里，看看重新列过的是不是罪行。

他沉浸在思考里，出租房传来三声敲门声，他竟然没听见。过了几分钟又响了起来，声音弱了许多，仿佛敲门人没什么力气了，晴晴被吵醒了，紧张的缩在屋子角落，怕是仇家找上门来。

井进贤这次才听见，赶忙出了卫生间，看见晴晴压低呼吸憋的难受的模样。井进贤顺着门镜向外看，然后赶快开了门。程滔跌跌撞撞的进来，一下子坐在地上，手枪也掉在地板上了。番茄汁黏在他的头发上，滴落时砸进地毯里。井进贤担心那些不都是番茄汁，赶快把程滔翻来覆去检查，果然在胸前发现一大滩血迹。

“不是我的。”程滔说，“是那个混蛋的，你猜他是谁？是个老朋友了，在西班牙居然没彻底断气，显然神经受了点刺激，还以为自己是组织里的纪律委员。呼——” 他累的躺在地上。

井进贤笑了，催他去洗澡。他累的不想动，井进贤也在他身边躺下来，紧紧的，紧紧的抱着他，任凭那些血一样的果汁染红他。

「四」

番茄节以来，哥伦比亚的首都波哥大太阳出来的时候越来越多，雾被风吹散了，越过山间给东北部的苏塔马钱小镇上吹来的那位魔方高手又出摊了。

晴晴不知道什么时候被在书包里塞了封请帖，是点名要交给她爸爸的。她拿回家去，井进贤打开请帖，看见上面歪歪扭扭的写着：“只求一赛。”

他立刻下了楼，拉着晴晴的手，过了三条街区，进了他工作的餐厅，对他的老板说：“一共拖欠三年年终奖金，多谢。”

在集市的尽头，穿过被苍蝇覆盖的水果摊，初中生们围着魔方冠军的摊位凑热闹。魔方冠军和业余爱好者都在左手拿着黑布条，右手拿着魔方。

晴晴搬了个椅子来，坐在桌子前，她想起她飞回香港给妈妈扫墓的计划，说：“爸爸，赢了他。你要帮我实现我的计划的。”

人群里传来此起彼伏的“boo”声为唱衰起哄，仿佛绝不能对业余爱好者买定离手。

井进贤正在学习怎样不在意他人唱衰。“看看是我快过你，还是你快过我。”他对程滔说。

END


End file.
